Rubble Helps Out
Rubble Helps Out is the fifth episode of the first season of Bob The Builder: Building On Faith. Summary Rubble gets the chance to work alongside Bob, who is his idol, and tries to impress him, but this creates more work for the team. Story Intro (Jim is organizing some files.) Jim: Hello. I was just organizing these files. And earlier, I got a letter from Alex Parker in Boise, Idaho, and Alex writes; (reads the letter) "Dear Jim, I'm going with my dad to "Bring Your Child To Work Day" at the office building where he works, and I really want to make an impression in front of his boss, but I've never been in such an environment. What should I do? Your friend, Alex." '''(stops reading) Well, Alex, I know someone who went through this same thing. Let me tell you about it. Rubble Helps Out One morning in Adventure Bay, Rubble was looking at a poster of Bob and his machines that was in his pup house. "Ah, Bob", Rubble said, "what I wouldn't give to build with the best." Rubble exited his pup house, and Chase, who was nearby, spoke to him. "You sure do love Bob and his team, don't you, Rubble", Chase asked. "Yes", Rubble said, "Bob's my hero." "I thought Apollo the Super-Pup was your hero", Chase said. "Apollo's my superhero hero", Rubble said, "Bob's my construction worker hero." "Ah", Chase said. "Bob and his team of machines inspire me to be a better construction pup every day", Rubble said, "one day I want to be just like him." "I hope that dream comes true", Chase said. Then, their pup tags went off. "Ryder needs us", Chase and Rubble said. The two pups hurried to the lookout and stood in attention, along with the others. "We're all here, Ryder", Chase said, "what's the problem?" "Pups, we've got an emergency in the mountains", Ryder said, "some mountain climbers lost control of their ropes, and are now dangling off the side of the mountain." The pups were shocked to hear this. "That doesn't sound good", Rubble said. "It's not", Ryder said, "we need to save them, and to do that, I'll need..." Ryder swiped to Skye's icon. "Skye, I'll need you to use your harness to rescue the climbers", Ryder said. "Let's take to the skies", Skye said. Next, Ryder swiped to Marshall's icon. "Marshall, the climbers may be hurt, so I need you to examine them just in case", Ryder said. "I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue", Marshall said. Lastly, Ryder swiped to Rubble's icon. "And Rubble, I have a special job for you", Ryder said. Rubble was happy to hear this. "What is it", Rubble asked. "Since we won't need you on this mission, you can go to Sunflower Valley to help Bob and the team", Ryder said. Rubble smiled with excitement. "Really", Rubble asked. "Yes", Ryder said, "I spoke with him earlier, and he said he'd be happy to have you work with him." Rubble could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Rubble on the double", Rubble said. "Alright", Ryder said, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" With that done, Ryder, Skye, and Marshall went to rescue the climbers, while Rubble drove to Sunflower Valley, feeling very happy. "I'm so excited", Rubble said, "I get to work alongside Bob the Builder!" Rubble soon arrived at Bob's yard, where Scoop, Dizzy, and Lofty were waiting. "Hello, you three", Rubble said. "Hi, Rubble", Dizzy said, "what are you doing here?" "Bob invited me over to help out for the day", Rubble said, "what's the job?" "We don't know yet", Scoop said, "Bob'll be out any minute to tell us." "Oh, okay", Rubble said. Then, Bob came out of the yard. "Rubble, you came", Bob said. "That's right", Rubble said, "what are we doing today?" "Well, the elementary school playground was attacked by termites last weekend, so we're going to repair it", Bob said. "That doesn't sound good", Lofty said. "Yeah", Rubble said, "recess isn't very fun without a playground." "No it's not", Bob said, "let's head over to the school and take a look." Bob climbed onto Scoop, and Rubble got into his rig. "Okay, team", Bob said, "onwards and fixwards!" Bob, Scoop, Dizzy, Lofty, and Rubble went over to the elementary school, and saw the playground was falling apart. "Oh my", Bob said, "I didn't think the playground would be this bad." Bob climbed down from Scoop, and Rubble got out of his rig. "It doesn't look safe at all", Rubble said. "No it's not", Bob said, "better take a look." Bob stepped on one of the playground's steps, and his foot went right through. "Whoa", Bob said. Rubble quickly rushed over to Bob. "Are you okay, Bob", Rubble asked. "Yeah, I'm fine", Bob said. Bob pulled his foot out of the broken step. "Well, no use in trying to fix this", Bob said, "it'd make much more sense to knock it down and build a new one." Rubble and the machines were excited to hear this. "That sounds amazing", Rubble said. "Yeah", Dizzy said, "the kids will love a new playground." "That's right", Bob said, "we'll start by knocking this old one down, and then clear away the old mulch." "Okay, Bob", Rubble said. "Can we fix it", Scoop asked. "Yes we can", Rubble said. "Uh, yeah, I think so", Lofty said. Rubble and Scoop helped knock the old playground down, and the former cleared away all the mulch. "There we go", Bob said, "all ready for the new playground." "How's this all going to go down, Bob", Rubble asked. "Like this", Bob said, "we'll put up the new metal support poles, as well as the floor, add the slide and swings, then lay down new mulch." "Great", Rubble said. "We'll need to get the poles and floor picked up from Jim's yard", Bob said. "I'll get them", Rubble said. "Great", Bob said, "now, it's a lot to carry, so you might want to take Lofty to help." "No thanks, Bob", Rubble said, "I can do it on my own." Bob was concerned about this. "Okay, if you say so", Bob said. "I do", Rubble said, "I'll be back in a jiffy." Rubble drove over to Jim's yard, and found Jim and Trix standing there. "Hi, Rubble", Jim said. "Hi, Jim", Rubble said, "I'm helping Bob today." "I heard", Jim said, "you must be here for the new support poles and floor." "Yes I am", Rubble said. "Trix, could you please get them for him", Jim asked. "Okie-dokie, Jim", Trix said. Trix got the poles and floor and loaded them into the digging scoop of Rubble's rig, and it soon proved to be a lot. "That looks like a little much to carry", Jim said. "Maybe I should carry a little bit", Trix said. "I've got this", Rubble said. "Alright", Jim said, "if you're sure." Rubble drove back to the school, and tried not to drop anything. "Man", Rubble thought, "maybe a little help wasn't such a bad idea." Soon, Rubble arrived back at the school. "Here I am, Bob", Rubble said, "and I've got the equipment." Then, Rubble drove over a bump, and accidentally dropped all the stuff. "Uh-oh", Rubble said. Bob ran over and looked at the stuff Rubble had dropped. "Sorry, Bob", Rubble said, "I guess I carried a little too much." "No harm done, Rubble", Bob said, "and nothing's broken, so we can get on with the build." "Great", Rubble said, "what's next?" "Well, I need you to drill some holes for where the posts are going to be", Bob said. "Okay", Rubble said. Rubble got into his rig and drove to where the playground was. "Rubble, wait", Bob said. Rubble began drilling holes with his rig, but Bob stopped him. "Rubble, stop", Bob said, "I haven't said where the holes are going to go. Rubble stopped drilling, feeling very silly. "Oh", Rubble said, "sorry." "It's alright", Bob said, "it won't take long to fill these holes and drill new ones." Rubble helped fill the holes, and then drilled new ones, and Lofty helped to put the poles into them, after which Dizzy poured some cement into them, and Bob put the floor up. "There we go", Bob said. "Now what", Rubble asked. "We need to pick up the slide and rock wall", Bob said, "Lofty and I are going to meet Packer at the docks and load him up." "Okay", Rubble said. Bob climbed onto Lofty. "Don't do anything until we get back, okay", Bob asked. "No prob, Bob", Scoop said. "Great", Bob said. Bob and Lofty left for the docks, and Rubble was left alone with Scoop and Dizzy. "Looks like there's still lots to be done", Scoop said. "Yeah", Dizzy said, "we need to put the canopy up." Then, Rubble got an idea. "I'll do it", Rubble said. Scoop and Dizzy were concerned about this. "I don't know, Rubble", Scoop said. "Yeah", Dizzy said, "Bob said not to do anything until we get back." "Oh, he won't mind", Rubble said, "in fact, he'll thank us for doing it for him." Rubble got into his rig and drove off to work. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Scoop", Dizzy said. "Me too, Dizzy", Scoop said, "me too." At the docks, Lofty had finished loading the slide and rock wall into Packer's flatbed. "Okay, Packer", Bob said, "follow us to the playground." "Right behind you, Bob", Packer said. Back at the playground, Rubble had put up the canopy, but the supports were wobbly. "There", Rubble said. Scoop and Dizzy were feeling very concerned. "Are you sure about this, Rubble", Scoop asked, "it's all wobbly." "Don't worry, Scoop", Rubble said, "this thing's as solid as a..." Rubble tapped on one of the posts, and it began to wobble dangerously. "Uh-oh", Rubble said. Then, the supports collapsed, and the playground was covered by the canopy. "Oh no", Rubble said, "what have I done?" "I knew we should've waited for Bob", Dizzy said. "I just wanted to help", Rubble said. "Bob'll understand, Rubble", Scoop said. "How can he", Rubble asked, "I've messed up big time!" As Rubble drove away in his rig, Bob, Lofty, and Packer arrived and saw the canopy covering the playground. "Oh my goodness", Bob said, "what happened here?" Elsewhere, Rubble was sitting alone. "I've messed up so many times today", Rubble said, "I'm probably the worst construction pup ever." Then, Bob walked over to him. "There you are, Rubble", Bob said. "Oh, hey, Bob", Rubble said. "The team told me about what happened", Bob said. "Yeah", Rubble said, "I was just trying to help." "I know you meant well, Rubble", Bob said, "but you should always wait until someone's around to help you." Rubble sighed sadly. "I know", Rubble said, "I just wanted to impress you." "Oh, Rubble", Bob said, "I've heard so many good stories about you on the PAW Patrol." Rubble began to feel happy. "You have", Rubble asked. "Yes", Bob said, "I've been wanting to have you work with us for a long time." "Really", Rubble asked. "Yes", Bob said. Rubble was happy to know that Bob was already impressed with him. "Wow", Rubble said, "thanks, Bob." "No problem", Bob said, "now, we better get back and finish the playground." Bob and Rubble went back and helped remove the canopy and finish the playground, and soon it was all done. "Well done", the principal said, "the children will love this new playground." "We couldn't have built it without Rubble's help", Bob said, "it was amazing working with him." Rubble could hardly believe this. "You mean it", Rubble asked. "Yes", Bob said, "you can work with us any time." "Wow", Rubble said. Rubble was very happy to have made a good impression on Bob, and also liked the idea of working with him more often. Outro Jim: Well, as you saw, Rubble was really excited about working with Bob that he wanted to do all the big jobs all by himself instead of asking the others for help. You see, while it is never wrong to show off your skills, it's better to slow down and ask for help when you need it. (opens up his bible) " "Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you."- Matthew 7:7". So, Alfie, if I were you, when you go with your dad to Bring Your Child To Work Day, just do whatever is asked of you. Thanks again for visiting us again. Remember, God made you special and He loves you very much. Until next time, bye! The '''End Category:Episodes